What is Pain
by Caboose21
Summary: He was hated by his entire village. She was hated by her parents. He was trained by a man who loved him. She by a man who treated her like a tool. Can they get past their past? Will they ever have peace? Lemons later on. Naruto/FemHaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so This is a challenge for myself! I planned to continue Flame of Desire needless to say that one is on temporary Hiatus I promise you all I will continue it. I'm just stuck on the Beginning to the next arc. I refuse to just start throwing random stuff in as I have a plan I want to go through. It's just I'm screwed over in planning right now. Sorry! As I was saying I'm challenging myself to write a story that is non NaruHina. So the Pairing is Naruto/FemHaku. The Inspiration for this story came from a conversation I was having with a friend of mine. Long story short he mentioned that the only problem he had with my theory that heartbreak is relative to the person, is that I had said that love leads to heartbreak. The line I used in With her blood on my hands (Pain says it.) Is something I personally believe. Love leads to pain. Anyway this story is one about pain and love. Please tell me what you think of the story! Review! Every chapter title is an answer to the question in the series title(at least in the beginning.) THIS WILL NOT BE COMPLETELY DEPRESSING BUT IT WILL HAVE ITS MOMENTS. Now without further ado I bring you chapter one of What is Pain?

Chapter 1 Pain is my past, and fangirls.

The small boy ran. He wore a torn up bloody rag of a shirt. It had once been a present the old man had given him. He had been so happy to have it. Then the fire started:

_The boy was sitting in his small apartment he had just put on the clothes his old man had given him. The shirt was a long black shirt, on the front of it was a wheel that was on fire, on the back was the Konoha symbol. His pants were black with red stripes in places. He turned 6 today. His old man had left him alone, as he had to get back to work. The boy sat on his bed and hummed to himself. As he hummed he heard a voice outside._

"_The demon lives here." The voice said_

_Soon after voices rang out saying 'Kill the demon.' The boy was scared and he knew he had to run. He ran to his front door and noticed that it had started to smoke. He tried to open the door, but when he touched the door handle he had to pull back from the heat. On the bottom of the door small tongues of fire snaked their way to his carpet. The boy saw one way out of his apartment. The window. In a move of desperation he jumped out the window. The glass cut his clothes it cut into his skin and he cried out. The men heard him cry out and they began to run down the stairs to get to him. The boy grabbed onto a banister so that he did not fall all the way down, but he was unable to get a firm grip and he slid. The boy fell one story and tried again, but was met with a similar fate. He went down this way once more and he landed on the ground. He was cut and crying. His shirt was torn and his pants were destroyed. He ran, and the men followed._

The boy ran he turned and was met with a wall. He knew he was trapped. The boy tried to climb up the wall but he fell. The men were catching up he could hear them. He tried to climb again but fell. He saw a trashcan that had a lid on it. He opened it and hid in it. He could hear the men outside, and he had to try his best not to make a sound. The trash smelt, and he was sure his hand was in a rotting carcass. One of the men, in frustration kicked the trashcan, and it tipped over revealing the boy.

"Die." One man said and drew a knife. The man collapsed as a kunai slit his throat. Behind the man appeared a young girl. She was probably no older than 16 or so. She had long purple hair.

"This how you fuckers get off? Attacking the weak?" The girl said

"Shut up snake-whore." Another man said he too was met with a kunai into his throat. As the man went down a silver-haired anbu appeared.

"Anko-chan. Step away from Naruto. Do not infect him with the taint of that man." The anbu said

"Was just protecting him." Anko said

"He needs no protection. I am here now." Another old man said from behind Anko. He wore a fishnet undershirt and a red vest. He had sandals on, and had long white hair. His headband had two small horns on it.

Naruto awoke. He was in a cold sweat once again. Today was the day he became a genin. Today he'd get his team, and he'd be an official member of society. He made a vow on his headband. 'As long as I live I'll protect everyone.' His headband was made to look like his sensei's, it had two small horns as well. His sensei had specifically asked that he be giving that kind of headband. He had moved in with sensei on his 6th birthday, and while sensei wasn't always home, no one dared hurt him. They knew that his sensei had spies everywhere and they feared that the hokage would learn. Naruto ran a hand through his long hair. He had grown it out under the advisement of his sensei. He put on a red vest like his sensei, but underneath he wore a black shirt that was similar to the one the old man had given him on his sixth birthday. When he was asked why he wore it, he responded that it reminded him of his pain. He stretched after he dressed and then he went down the stairs of his sensei's house. Papers covered the walls, and his master was asleep on the couch covered in papers and all around him were cans of beer. Naruto walked past him and went to make breakfast. He soon had finished making and eating his bacon and eggs. He then wrote a small note to his sensei:

Jiraiya,

Have gone to the academy. Teams are put together today. See you when I get home after meeting my 'teacher.' Log knows that he'll just ignore me for having the Kyuubi. Oh well You've taught me enough. Thank you. You've been the best friend, best teacher, and best step-father I could wish for. I know that tomorrow you return to your spying. Next time you're in town you'll have to take me drinking with you. As you say 'old enough to kill old enough to drink.' Hehehe.

-Naruto

Naruto walked out of the kitchen and left his sensei's house. His sensei's house was built right next to the hokage's tower. So Naruto did not have far to go to get to the academy. He ran there, though. He was already going to be early even if he walked, but he refused to have to deal with anyone walking around. He got to the academy and snuck inside his classroom. Iruka was sitting there reading a document. When Naruto entered the room Iruka barely looked up. Naruto went to his spot and promptly fell asleep. He was not woken for a while.

When he finally was awoken Iruka was giving out the team assignments.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said

"YES! I'm with Sasuke-kun." Sakura screamed in Naruto's ear.

'Ugh! Fangirl.' Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

Naruto flicked her in the head as she sat down.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sakura screamed

"Don't be so loud you banshee." Naruto sighed

"What?"Sakura said

She was being so loud that she had failed to notice that Sasuke was laughing a little. She also failed to notice him call her 'pink-haired banshee.'

A/N: Next chapter we will do the introductions and the test. In about 2-3 chapters we will get to the wave arc. After that the series starts to pick up. I hope I provided an interesting twist to how he gets Haku to come with him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of What is Pain! Some of this story will be taken from my own personal experiences. When that happens I hope you guys don't freak out. First things first, The basis of Haku is a good friend of mine. (her personality is mixed into Haku's. So in short Haku is in memory of my good friend.) I tell you this now as we meet Haku in the next chapter. Some of Haku's past is also from hers. Some of Naruto's past is mixed with my own. This story is a what could have been tale. It is therapeutic for me. I miss this friend a lot. I'm writing this here because I need to let you know what this story is based on. I don't feel right not giving you all this warning. My updates may be infrequent or they may be short. When that happens please have mercy as it may be that I had a hard time talking about it at that time. I''m probably making you guys think 'ugh nother whiny story.' That s not true. The thing about my friend is she always wanted happiness, despite what happens she always smiled. I'll start adding little entries before chapters The entries are bits and pieces of things that happened with me and her. On the last chapter of this series I will have question in my notes. That question will be "What happened between the two of us?" The entries will slowly become not for the faint of heart. They get darker but at times they are very happy. The entries have nothing to do with the chapter but they might be previews to things to come in the story. Please Review. (I'll be skpping the real test. I want Naruto's skills to be a secret.)

Entry 1

She cried. I cried. The face of the girl I loved, once covered in smile was broken in tears. The calm sound of the beating of my heart was the only other sound in the room. She turned to me and said.

"When will you stop lying to me?"

I looked her dead in the eyes and told her.

"When I accept it all."

I left her in her room alone. How was I to know that she had always been alone? How was I to know what would happen to us?

Chapter 2 Pain is teachers that are late.

Everyone else was gone. Team 7 remained. Naruto had long since fallen asleep in the back of the room. Sakura was squealing over Sasuke. Sasuke was ignoring her with his whole body. It was because they were all caught up in their own activities that they failed to notice the figure in the corner of the room. The figure moved and walked towards Naruto. It shook him awake.

"No! I'm Sorry! Don't Hurt me Please!." Naruto screamed. The figure stepped away.

The figure was a tall man with silver hair that pointed to one side. He wore the standard vest for a konoha ninja. His head band covered one eye and he wore a mask.

"I wont hurt you. Why would I hurt one of my students" He said calmly

"Huh?" Naruto replied

'He doesn't remember the man thought.

"Sensei you are very late." Sakura screamed.

"You are very loud." The man said

Before Sakura could complain the man continued.

"Whatever meet me at the roof." He said and disappeared. Naruto used a shunsin to go to the roof. The man was leaning against the railing. Naruto stood near him, but a bit away. Naruto did this as it was his costume not to get close to people.

"May I ask why you screamed?" The man said

"Ask around. Ask about the demon boy. You'll learn. I'm surprised you don't know" Naruto said glumly

"I haven't been in the village in 13 years. I had a long mission and it just ended." The man said.

Sasuke and Sakura came up the stairs. They sat down next to where Naruto was standing. Naruto took a few steps away from them and sat down as well. The man raised an eyebrow at Naruto's gesture. Sakura saw it as a chance to be alone with Sasuke. Sasuke sighed realizing that he had no easy way to get Sakura away from him.

"Ok. The names Kakashi Hatake. I like many things. I dislike little. MY hobbies I don't have any. My dreams, well I've never thought about it. Pinkie you go." Kakashi gestured

"My name is Sakura Haruna. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike Naruto." Naruto sighed. "My hobbies are." She blushed. "My dream is to." She stopped once again.

'She's already annoying me.' Kakashi sighed

"Brooding one. You're turn."

"My name is Sasuke. I like power. I dislike being weak. My hobbies include training. My dream is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said

"Wow Sasuke's so cool!" Sakura screamed

'Oh god I might kill her…' Kakashi thought aloud

"You'd have to wait in line." Both Naruto and Sasuke said

"I bet. Ok screaming child go."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and empty places. I dislike crowds, people who hurt others, fangirls, and pain. My Hobbies include training, eating ramen. My Dream is to become Hokage, and to one day wake up and not be scared." Naruto said.

'Shit. What happened to this boy?' Kakashi thought

"Whatever. You'll never be Hokage, Sasuke will be." Sakura said

"Damn fangirls." Naruto said

Sakura screamed and tried to punch him, but Naruto dodged it and she fell flat on her face.

"Ok team meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 7. We'll be having the true genin tests, the others were fake. Don't eat any breakfast you'll vomit." Kakashi said

Once he finished Naruto disappeared. Kakashi followed.

Naruto was walking down an empty alley way, when he felt someone behind him.

'Again.' Naruto thought and sighed, knowing he couldn't fight back or he'd be killed.

Naruto just kept going and his pursurer followed. He ran home and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok Haku in this chapter. From this point the story gets going. so yeah. Let's just get to the story. Please Review!

Entry 2:

It had been three days since she left, and I missed her already. I missed her right away, but I had to not seem that way. Nothing was as easy as it was supposed to be. 3 days since she left and 5 months till she returns…

Chapter 3 Pain is a C-rank

Naruto sat in the hokage's office obtusely demanding a c-rank. He knew his team may not be ready but he knew he was. Sakura needed a shock to her system, and Sasuke needed the stick pulled out of his ass, but he hoped a c-rank would handle that. Not that Naruto would ever mention that he had faith in what the team could become. He sat there looking away from Iruka and the hokage, and refused to let them think that he had better ideas. The Hokage sighed once more. Kakashi yawned. Iruka was trying not to have an aneurism. Sakura was eye-raping Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to ignore Sakura. Naruto sighed, and once again insisted.

"Come on old man, you know we can do it." Naruto said

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled

"If I may Hokage-sama, I think that a C-rank is just what this team needs." Kakashi said

"Kakashi, you prepared to accept it if something goes wrong." The Hokage said

"Please sir. I was always prepared to accept any trouble this team gets through."

"Fine. You can have a small C-rank. Just a simple old escort mission. Send him in." The Hokage said

In walked an old man. Naruto smelled the alcohol resonating from the old man, and sighed. 'Why is it that most of the people I meet are either perverts, chain-smokers, or alcoholics?' Naruto thought

"These are ninja? They look half-rate, specially the shrimp." The man said

Naruto sighed. 'Keep you're cool. The second rule of a sage, be calm and collected, never shout.'

"Could I have a different team? I'd rather not get killed by bandits." The man said

"You'll be fine. I'm here as well." Kakashi said

"Oh Alright." The man said

The team left Hokage's office and after collecting their things they left. They left the village, and immediately Naruto felt uncomfortable. He felt someone was watching them. Someone kind, but willing to kill when needed. He shivered. He did as Jiraiya taught him and reached out around him with his chakra. His chakra met the person, and the person jumped away from him. He didn't need to continue his jutsu. The jutsu he used let him actually see people through his chakra. He saw the person chasing them, and recognized the uniform as a hunter nin, but what confused him the most was the way the person carried themself. They didn't seem like an actual hunter nin. Naruto decided to put the whole thing behind him and deem it as unimportant. He continued onward and noticed the puddle in the middle of the road. He thought it as strange as it hadn't rained in weeks, so he placed a hand on his kunai pouch. He was ready when the men jumped from the puddle. The kunai left his hand immediately and imbedded itself in one of the men's head. The man fell, and Kakashi punched the other in the face killing him as well. Naruto felt their follower get annoyed, it was then that he noticed the person was different. He stretched his chakra out once more but didn't get a chance to see much as a blade invaded his sight.

"Get Down." Naruto yelled. Sakura ducked, Sasuke jumped to the floor, Kakashi tackled Tazuna, and Naruto bit his thumb as he went down. When the blade imbedded itself in a tree, Naruto saw a man on the handle. Naruto once again stretched out his chakra and felt the hunternin watching them. This time though Naruto disguised his Chakra and was able to actually invade the person's mind, it was then that he whispered the name of his jutsu.

"Toad art: Mind entrapment." Naruto's body then ran on autopilot and he did as he would normally but Naruto wasn't truly there. He was inside the hunter-nin's body. Flashback

"Naruto. You must know that this jutsu gives you no real power in the person. You just get to see their thoughts, nothing more. For the time you use this jutsu the person is unaware of what happened, but when you end it the person will notice you and only you. You will either become a target for them to kill, or a target to kidnap. Be warned never use this jutsu on you're friends. There's a third out come, but I'll tell you that at a later time." Jiraiya had told him.

End Flashback

Naruto sat there in the hunter-nin's body and felt three things: One. The person was female. Two. She was not a real hunter-nin she worked for that man. Three. Her past was similar to his own.

He ended the jutsu. When he did, the 'Hunter-nin appeared in front of him.

"So you're the one who found me earlier." The girl said

"Yep. Miss faker." Naruto said smugly.

At the time she appeared Kakashi was busy fighting Zabuza. Sakura was on her ass shaking. Sasuke was trying to dispatch the Zabuza clone. Tazuna was drinking.

The Hunter-nin moved to grab him. Naruto ducked and landed a soft blow on the girl's stomach.

"Haku. What are you doing here?" Zabuza yelled

"The boy knew, I was fake, he's dangerous." The girl said

"Kill him." Zabuza said as he ducked under the kunai Kakashi threw at him.

"No. He's more use to us alive." Haku said as she recovered from the kick

"So it's kidnap me." Naruto sighed.

"Please don't hate me." She said as she pulled senbon out.

"Don't worry I never hate those like me." Naruto said and pulled out his own kunai

Haku threw senbon at him, and Naruto deflected them. They fought each other. Haku punched, Naruto ducked away. Naruto kicked, Haku rolled away. It looked like a dance, a dance of death. At some point in the fight, Sakura came in. She hoped to look cool for Sasuke, and instead was met with a kick from Haku. Sakura landed once again on her ass, and coughed up blood.

"Sakura don't try it. You'll just get in the way." Naruto called.

"Shut up." Sakura said and charged in again

Haku moved to kick her Naruto jumped infront of the kick. Naruto got kicked in the chest. He was pushed backward into Sakura, who then collapsed.

"Shit Sakura, I can't protect you and fight." Naruto said as he stood

"I see. You don't want her hurt." Haku said

Haku ran at him, Naruto was ready for her. As she ran in Naruto brought his leg up. What ended up happening was Haku getting kicked in the face and rolling away. There was the sound of a crack. When Haku stood her mask fell. Naruto was taken away in her features. Her long black hair framed her almost pale skin. Her soft Brown eyes peered right into his soul. Her lips looked so soft. 'Come on Naruto this is not the time to be checking her out.' he thought to himself. He was distracted and failed to notice her move. He only noticed her when she passed him. He turned and made handsigns. Haku raised her hand and brought it down. Naruto called out his jutsu.

"Toad art: Tongue of the Toad." From his hands a tongue came and wrapped around Haku, but it was too late. Haku had already punched Sakura in the head. Sakura had passed out from the hit. Sasuke was unable to move as he took down the clone. Zabuza had escaped. Kakashi passed out from chakra exhaustion. Tazuna was fine.

Haku was trapped, but she was not afraid. She had been captured before, and she knew what she was in store for. It was then that it dawned on her. He had called her Miss.

"You knew?" Haku said

"Knew what?" Naruto said as he walked towards her.

"That I was a girl."

"Yep. Now then talk why did that man attack us?" Haku knew she shouldn't but his eyes just made her wish to. She was distracted and willing to speak.

"We were hired to."

"By?"

"Gatou, he promised us safety if we helped him."

"Gatou will betray you." Tazuna spat out

"We know, but we need this. We need the chance for freedom." Haku said looking away from Naruto finally.

"What if we offered you asylum. Konoha will accept you, and if they don't I'll make the old man let you into the village anyway. He owes me. Heck you and eyebrowless can live in my master's house. It's big enough for us all. Not that I'm rushing you or anything." Naruto said gently wiping sweat off of the girl's forehead

She looked up at him in surprise. Here was this man, who she had just tried to kidnap, being kind to her. He even offered her peace. Peace something she had never had in her life.

"Why?"

"I told you. We are similar. I won't let you get hurt."

"We accept." Zabuza said as he reappeared all Zabuza had ever wanted was peace for this girl. While he was rough with her, he loved her. This boy would give her the peace she deserved.

It was then that a wound Naruto had gotten much earlier in his life acted up.

Flashback

"It healed fine, but his mind refuses to let him forget the pain. Not even Inoichi could break that part of his brain. He has to accept it, or it'll constantly affect him." The old man told Jiraiya. They were in Naruto's hospital room. Naruto had passed out from pain. He was shirtless and you could see the scar on his chest. It was white and stretched from one shoulder down to his last rib, it then moved across his chest once more.

End Flashback

Naruto wavered. His jutsu fell, Haku was free.

"Mister?" Haku said

"Get me to Tazuna's house please." Naruto said and fell

"Do not worry. We'll Protect you Tazuna sir." Haku said

The last thing Naruto felt was Haku lifting him. Naruto fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
